<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Challenge Day 7: Lavellan by Rosiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751115">Challenge Day 7: Lavellan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko'>Rosiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, Clan Lavellan - Freeform, F/M, Other, Solas - Freeform, The Conclave, lavellan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clan Lavellan discuss who to send to the conclave. (Drabble for the SolavellanHellArtChallenge)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Female Mage Lavellan &amp; Solas, Lavellan &amp; Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Challenge Day 7: Lavellan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not so much Solas in this, but this is an idea i do have for a prequel fic after I've finished my main one (In Another World,We Could Be).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"The Shems are getting closer to the camp every time "A voice came from the woods, they had had this meeting in secret and away from Clan Lavellan in the hope to be able to come up with a reasonable solution to what was an impossible problem. Human's had already burned their camp twice and they were already getting way too close to this one they couldn't afford to move again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could try to reason with them, send one of our own maybe?"Another offered, it wasn't much but it was more then enough if they could explain to the human the damage they were doing not only to the camp but to the forest they lived in it might deter others from coming and wrecking another Clan's camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And who are we to send?"An old but wise voice rang out, the voice belonged to Keeper Naeryth. She was old and frail but still commanded the Clan on voice alone"The Dread Wolf hunts these woods, I will not have one of my own be caught by him".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We may have no choice Keeper" A males voice responded, "We can't afford to move the clan once more, not until we have enough supplies that will last us".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old Keeper sighed, her advisors had a point, the clan would starve if they were to move again, but being within the Dread Wolf's hunting grounds was not a place she wanted to stick around in and the sooner they left the better it would be for all involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So who would we send, "Naeryth asked again as the other elves quietly contemplated who would be best suited for the job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about Gil-Ghalad's children..what are their names?"One of the elves piped up after a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jhearos and Ellanna"Keeper Naeryth answered, "But Jhearos is already taking over my duties for when he soon becomes keeper there is no way he could go without jeopardising the clan".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ellanna then"Another offered"We have not had a suitable dowry for her yet from any other clan, and she's a very capable mage. It would do her well for her to be somewhat travelled before settling".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nods and murmurs around the group soon followed in agreement, Ellanna was still young enough that she could see the world and travel and still be able to come back to the clan while they found a suitor for her for when she eventually came back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quiet please"Naeryth spoke before putting her head in her hands and sighing, there wasn't much a choice if she didn't let Ellanna go there would be no Clan left, it was an impossible choice and an impossible situation with no desirable outcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat in silence contemplating everything before speaking"We don't have a choice on this do we?" she asked her advisors who all shook their heads."Then it is done...Ellanna will leave Clan Lavellan on the dawn".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellanna stood on the edge of the camp, as each member of the clan came to say their goodbyes for her journey, some giving her praise others giving her warnings about not letting the Dread wolf catch her scent and for her to not stay with the shems to too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be careful out there Bug"A tall Elf stood next to her before pulling her into a bear hug, hugging her tight as if it was the last time they would see her again"Mamae and Papae would be so proud of you, come back safe please".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I plan too, Jhearos" Ellanna laughed"what's the worst that could happen, it's not like a huge hole is gonna burst open the sky".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jhearos laughed before kissing the top of her head and hugging her once more before reluctantly letting her go a sad smile graced his face as he sighed"May the Dread Wolf not catch your scent Bug, and come back to us safe".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellanna nodded giving the man one last hug before setting herself off away from the camp, she had no idea how true both of the statements were going to be on her journey forward, nor how much she would shake the very foundations of Thedas itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live</span>
  </em>
  <span>".</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 8 is all about Solas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>